Oh, Comrade
by TashaTBHx
Summary: Rose and Dimitri want to start a family. But how can that be possible between two Dhampirs? Will Rose get her fairytale ending? * O/S (with the possibility of added chapters later)
1. Chapter 1

I've read a few fanfics where, by some miracle, Dimitri knocked up Rose, which I think is bollocks. You can't change something infinite to fit your happily ever after. Therefore, this little plot bunny bounced into my head. It's only a short little one shot, but I'm trying to get back into writing, so I might have more stories on the way. Don't take my word for it though.

I don't own VA or any of the characters, cause I'm not super rich. Wish I was. I'm just not.

Any and all mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta, but there's shouldn't be too many errors.

* * *

"Dimitri, we've been through this so many times! When will you accept that I don't care?"

"And when will you accept that I just want to you to have everything?"

_Oh, Comrade._

Dimitri and I have been married for two years now. He proposed to me a few years after Lissa became Queen. The wedding followed a few months later.

Everything had been going smoothly until he asked if I wanted kids.

If only I hadn't hesitated before saying no. _If only_.

"You know I won't care. I can't give you-"

"For God's sake, Dimitri," I interrupted. He sat down in the chair across from where I sat on the sofa. With his foot resting on his knee, he leaned his head into his hands. "I don't care. I don't need a kid to be happy; I don't necessarily want one anyway, they just scream, shit and puke. You make me happy, that's all I need. Plus, I like being a guardian. I couldn't do that while pregnant and then I'd have a baby to look after. It's impractical. I accepted long ago that I couldn't have kids. I'm okay with it."

"But..." He stopped talking when I stood up. I walked towards him and then folded myself up in his lap. His entire body melted with relaxation as his arms encircled me.

"Dimitri, please. I don't want a kid. And even if I did, I don't want to sleep with anyone else but you."

"Why, Mrs Belikov, you do have an excellent point there," he whispered, as his lips faintly brushed down my neck. A shiver ran down my spine and settled deep inside me.

_Oh, Comrade. _

With limbs entangled, cocooned in a blanket, we basked in the post-coital haze.

"Roza..." He started, warily.

"Yes, Comrade?"

"How about adoption? That would solve all our issues. We'd find a little Dhampir, or Moroi, and raise him - or her - together. We'll make our own family." He said it in a way I could picture it all perfectly.

And I wanted it so bad.

"But what about Liss?" It was a stupid question, but I was worried about the possibility of something going wrong when I wasn't there. It would nearly kill me.

"She's the queen, she has more than enough guardians; she can survive without you always there. She's your best friend, Roza, she'll be happy for you."

Damn him and his simple logic! I should've known really. He was 100% right, and he knew it. She would've been ecstatic to have a niece or nephew. I had no doubt the kid would be very, very spoilt.

"I guess you're right. But I highly doubt there's some Dhampir orphanage hiding somewhere. Why would there be?"

"For those who want to return to duty. Or those who simply give their baby up, for their own reasons. It happens with humans."

It was then I realise I had my fairy tale. I had a kick-ass (excuse the pun) job, an intelligent and beautiful best friend, and a drop dead gorgeous soul mate whom I could have a family with.

"This is perfect. You are perfect," I said as I pulled his lips to mine and lost each other in our love.

* * *

I realise this could be turned into a full story, I just don't know if I have the motivation to do so. Reviews might help. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Going by reviews, it would seem the majority of you want this to be a full story. I can't guarantee it will get completed, but I'll give it my best shot.

I don't own VA. All mistakes are my own. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

I wrapped my hands around a warm mug of tea as I made myself comfortable on Lissa's huge cream leather sofa. My legs curled naturally underneath me. I was still alert for any dangers, but knowing anyone would have to go through an army of guardians before getting anywhere near Lissa – and by default, me – I knew it was okay to relax. That and I wasn't on duty today, this was purely a social call.

Next to me, Lissa sat, nursing a mug of coffee. While I was in grey sweats and a white strap top, I might as well have been in a bin bag next to her, faded blue jeans, an emerald tank top, and a grey hoodie, that I was certain was Christian's. She still looked beautiful and had that air around her that made you realise you were the company of a very important Royal. A Queen. Most people would've felt awkward and stammered through most sentences. But in this moment, she was the Lissa I'd been best friends with since kindergarten. There was no awkwardness here. Just two friends catching up.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" I said, startling her a little.

"How can you still do that?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"The bond may not be there anymore, but I know you well enough to know you're stupidly excited about something, meaning there's something you need to tell me."

I didn't want to admit this, but I did miss the bond. I liked to know what she was feeling, and if it was the darkness cause by spirit, I would've taken a little without a second thought. She was strong enough to manage it herself, I just worried how bad it was. I didn't like her dealing with anything on her own, even though she was never truly alone.

"Well… I don't want this getting out yet, being Queen and all…" Her tone was light, but the direction of the conversation panicked me a little bit. "I… uh..."

"This isn't about-" I started warily, before I was interrupted.

"No! No, this is good news."

"Oh, thank god! So, what is it? Tell me!" I nearly shouted with impatience.

"I will if you stop talking!" She laughed. "Okay, so… You're gonna be an auntie."

I studied her for the few seconds it took to for the news to sink in. As always, she looked like an angel. Long blonde hair, bright jade eyes, pale skin, and rose lips curved into a full smile. Everything about her was glowing. I'd never seen her so excited.

"Are you serious?! Liss, this is incredible! Oh, my God, I'm so happy for you! How long have you known? When will I meet the little dude? Or dudette, of course. Either way, that kid is gonna be beautiful _and_ kick some major ass!"

"Haha, Rose, calm down! I'm about 12 weeks along, meaning he – or she – will be here in March." She beamed.

Her amazing news reminded me of the intention behind my visit. I didn't want to overshadow her news, but I knew she'd want to know, and would be as happy as I was for her.

"I suppose this is a good time to mention that Dimitri and I have decided to start a family. We're gonna look into Dhampir adoption, since, no offence, I don't really want to have sex with some Moroi just so I can have a baby, and there's also the guardian thing, and we decided this was the best option," I told her, trying to contain my happiness. I felt like I could literally fly.

"It seems like we're both adults now. Whatever you need, I'll help you do it. I'll get a couple of my 'minions' as you like to call them, to find a really good adoption agency for you. Our family is going to be perfect," she said excitedly.

"Our family already is," I said, holding her hand in mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise for this taking so long, but it seems like my family doesn't understand the concept of my laptop being mine. sigh. Anyway, better late than never.

* * *

It's funny how many things change in such a small amount of time. You may not realise it when it happens, but when you look back, it's almost too easy to notice. For instance; six years ago, Lissa and I were in Portland. A few weeks later, Dimitri took us back to the academy. Six years isn't long, but you can live a few lifetimes in that short amount of space. It's kinda confusing to think about.

"Do you remember when I told you about going to your home?" I asked Dimitri.

I felt bad for asking the question, worried it might've bought up some Strigoi memories - he still gets flashbacks, but very occasionally. He didn't seem startled, just a little bit confused.

"Of course," he answered with a steady voice.

Relieved it wouldn't do any damage, I carried on with my thought trail.

"Well, I was thinking of how much has happened in the last six years, and there's only a few things I still feel guilty about; how I left things with Viktoria is one of them. I kinda miss your mom, as well, and I'm sure they'd want to see you..." I trailed off as I ran out of things to say.

I peeked up at him under my eyelashes from where my head laid on his chest, with the blood-red silk sheet wrapping us together like a big, naked sexy present - with a sarcastic bitch attached. He was resting with his back a matching pillow against the carved mahogany bed frame. The rest of our bed room was magnolia, with splashes of red and dark mahogany. It was huge - the entire house was huge - but the only place we seemed to have spent any time in, is the bed.

"Where's this leading to, Roza?" He asked, after a moment of silence. With his heart beating under my ear and our breathing mingling, there was a nice mellow atmosphere, so the silence wasn't at all awkward. It never is with Dimitri. Every moment is pure comfort.

"I'm sure if I asked Lissa nicely, I could get us a couple of weeks off to go see them again. It's not even like we'll be needed, not with the Strigoi running scared and the Moroi and Dhampirs finally getting along. Lissa and Christian will be over protected, meaning we can relax and-"

My sentence was interrupted by Dimitri's lips pressing against mine. I responded immediately, melting into the kiss.

"So, I take it that's a yes?" I asked breathlessly, as we laid together in the post-orgasm-haze.

"I haven't seen my family since I transferred to this country. I would love to," he replied, his voice nearly shining with happiness.

"Great! Cause I thought tomorrow we can go down to the adoption agency and then when we have our child, we can take him or her to meet their daddy's family. Maybe we can even invite my mom and Abe along? Or maybe just my mom..."

Five years later and the old man still creeped me out sometimes. At least I managed to convince him out of his hunting trip with Dimitri he thought of when our relationship went public. He came to visit from time to time, and it was always pleasant, but he will always have that atmosphere of "you don't want to fuck with me." My mother, however, was the mother I'd always needed. Whatever I'd be going through, she'd find a way to help me through it. It was an amazing improvement from six years ago.

"Do you know where the adoption agency is?" he asked.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you... When I went to Lissa's yesterday, I told her our plan and she said she'd do everything she could to help us. A couple of hours later we found out there's one right here at Court. She also told me she's pregnant. Best friends till the end, hey?" I laughed.

Six years. Who knew it would turn out to be a fairytale ending? Of course, this isn't my ending yet, but in this moment, things were perfect.

* * *

I like to end chapters without cliffhangers, on the chances of not completing another chapter. But, like always, I'll attempt it.


End file.
